Watch Me
by smutgasm
Summary: Hermione enjoys teasing her neighbor...but what if he gets fed up. PWP.


**Watch Me **

Hermione smirked as she stretched her naked body. When she bought the high rise flat in London she loved it for its large open space and huge windows everywhere. It turned out that the windows had another perk, teasing her neighbor. If you looked through the window you could see straight into the building next door and into the flat of the one and only Draco Malfoy. At first Hermione was appalled when she saw him eating breakfast only twenty feet away from her own breakfast window but soon she realized that Draco Malfoy was not shy so when he began to walk around his flat naked Hermione got fed up so she began to do the same. Before they knew it, it had become a game. Hermione now was almost always naked in her flat doing little things throughout the day that she knew would drive Malfoy crazy. Hermione smiled when she saw him walk into his kitchen, wearing only his Slytherin green boxers. She exited her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her slim dripping wet body. Strutting into her living room she held the towel at the top, letting it drop a little until the top of her large D-cup breasts were revealed, she flipped on her T.V. and put on her favorite porn. One wall of her living room was entirely windows and Malfoy could see into her living room and also see what she was watching on T.V. She glanced over to see Draco standing in front of his window, sipping a glass of water staring into her living room with a smirk. She took a minute to admire the long slim lines and planes of his body before she dropped the towel with a teasing smile. Draco licked his lips at the miles and miles of lightly tanned naked skin. Hermione slowly sat down on the chair facing the window and turned her head to watch the porno playing on her tele. She didn't know she was such a freak until Draco Malfoy became her neighbor. With a soft sigh she rose her hands to cup her breasts, watching as her neighbor took another sip of his drink. She played with her tits for a while, pinching and pulling her nipples until they were hard and tight, she lifted her breasts up to take her own nipples into her warm mouth and sucked on them, keeping eye contact with Draco the entire time. When she was aching and wet she moved her hands down her stomach, stroking her soft skin before slipping them into her slick folds. She saw the large tent in Malfoy's boxers and moaned softly bringing her two fingers to her mouth and licking the digits before moving back down to her pussy. Spreading her lips open she slowly slipped two fingers deep into her wet cavern arching her hips as she sunk her own fingers into herself. Slipping a third one in she curled them up towards her stomach pressing on her spongy g-spot and making her body shudder with pleasure. She looked across to see that Draco had pulled his hard cock out of his boxers and was stroking it roughly to the sight of her masturbating. The vision of him stroking his huge dick made her even wetter and she moaned loudly as she began to rub her clit as she thrusted her own fingers into her pussy. Her eyes rolled \

back into her head in pleasure as her body tightened with her first orgasm, she looked across the way but he was gone. She pouted with sinking disappointment; he usually didn't leave until he came with his delicious looking cum. Just as she brought her cum covered fingers to her lips her flat door burst open with a shirtless, panting Draco Malfoy barging in. He had never come over before, she stood up eyes wide but before she could say anything the door was slamming shut and he was pressing her back against the window capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

"You just love teasing me don't you?" he said darkly as he ran his hands all over her smooth body as she desperately pushed his pajama pants and boxers down to pool at his feet as she grabbed his beautiful cock.

"You are such a little cock tease, and I'm about to show you what sluts like you get…" he said grabbing her tits and swooping down to suck and bite on her nipples as she slowly stroked his cock while throwing her head back and moaning.

"Turn around witch," he demanded watching as she spun so that her back was facing him showing off her perfect round little ass.

"Bend over," he ordered watching as she placed her hands against the window and bent at the waist, pushing her ass towards him and showing off her smooth clean shaven pussy. Slipping two fingers into her soaking wet cunt Draco groaned, "you are so fucking wet for me baby."

"I'm always wet for you," she said breathily biting her bottom lip.

"Only me, you're mine now…" he said before gripping her hips tightly in his hand and slowly pressing into her pussy. She could feel him fill her up completely, every ridge and vein rubbing against her sensitive walls.

"Holy fuck, you're big!" she moaned pressing back against him as he began to pick up speed. Soon he was slamming his cock into her over and over, he grabbed the flesh of her ass kneading it in his hands as he fucked her hard and deep and fast. She was moaning and mewling ass he fucked her. Her big tits were bouncing with every thrust and Draco groaned when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled so that her back was arched, making her even tighter around him.

"I want you to cum around my cock you little whore…now!" he demanded and she obeyed, her pussy clenching around him as her orgasm washed over body. Without missing a beat he moved her closer to the window, pressing her front completely against it, her breasts squished deliciously against the window as he continued to fuck her.

"I want the whole world to see who's you are," he groaned slamming into her, as he grabbed her shoulders for leverage as he pumped into her over and over.

"I want everyone to see me fucking you like the good slut you are," he whispered dirtily into her ear making her shudder and gush around him.

"You like being treated like a cock hungry bitch don't you," he ground out, thrusting into hard on each word. Lifting up one of her leg and draping it under his forearm so he could pound her deeper.

"Yes! Fuck me with that big cock," she moaned as the third climax hit her quickly and she screamed in pleasure.

"I plan too, all night darling," Draco said pulling her up and sitting down in the chair where she had been fucking herself earlier.

"You like being watched don't you my little whore," he whispered into her ear as he began to lift her up and down on him in a reverse cowgirl. She lifted up with her legs so that she could fall back down onto him again and again. His hands were gripped on her hips sliding her up and down on him. Her big tits were bouncing in high circles on her chest as she rode him roughly, circling her hips on him and moaning as she grinded on him.

"Yes…" she moaned softly as he fucked her like the little slut she was.

"you loved teasing me with your sexy little body, making me cum for you," he said bouncing her roughly onto his thick cock.

"Oh yeah…fuck yes," she moaned her pussy clenching at his dirty words.

"Cum for me my naughty little whore," he demanded and she obliged, her body arched as she came with a loud scream her toes curling in pleasure. Draco gave a few more thrusts into her, letting her orgasm linger on and when her pussy finished fluttering he pulled her off of him and set her down on her knees in front of his slick cock. "Suck it baby," he ordered watching as she took the base into her tiny hand before her lips began to slide down his member.

He groaned deeply, threading his fingers into her wild curls before pushing her down onto him faster, watching as she looked up at him with watery brown eyes. Soon she was taking his whole cock down her tight throat, gagging a little but Draco was thrusting himself into her mouth anyway.

"Come here," he said pulling her up for a moment. He laid down on the couch and pulled her on top of him, her mouth at his cock and he grabbed her thighs and pulled her dripping pussy down onto his mouth, in a sixty nine. Hermione began to bob on his cock, taking him all the way down over and over moaning around him as Draco began to lick her smooth folds. He grabbed her thighs tightly and pulled her onto him, practically smothering him in her arousal. He licked and sucked on her inner folds before slipping his tongue into her sweet pussy, groaning as she gushed around him and he licked up her delicious juices. His tongue moved to flick quickly at her clit as he sunk three fingers into her cunt. Hermione was moaning and softly moving her hips over his face as she began to take him as fast as she could down her throat. Soon they were both becoming erratic and fast and soon Draco was cumming down her throat, shooting his cum down her eager mouth as she swallowed everything down. He moaned against her clit and the vibrations caused her own orgasm, she squirted all over his mouth and fingers and he licked up every drop with eager little groans as her eyes rolled back in her head and she keened with release. Once she was licked clean and so was he, he pulled her up to curl against his chest.

"Well Granger, looks like the game is over," he chuckled.

Hermione swung her leg over his hip and smiled down at him, "oh no, they've only just begun."


End file.
